It is known in the manufacture of automobile bodies to assemble together a large number of components that are manufactured of various dissimilar metals. For example, the longitudinal extending tubular frame rails of the vehicle may be made of aluminum in the interest of weight savings. Other components such as a tubular roll cage may be made of steel.
The attachment together of such components of dissimilar metals must meet stringent industry standards for corrosion resistance and strength, and accordingly, it would be desirable to provide new and improved methods for attachment of dissimilar metal components in a manner to provide both high strength and corrosion resistance.